True Love?
by juju yokizawa
Summary: Yuuya sudah lama mencintai Mao,Sementara Shinji mencintai Mao,Aki ternyata Mencintai Shinji,dalam sebuah konser di Tokyo Dome ternyat Mao mencium pipi Shinji Bagaimana dengan Yuuya dan Aki,baca sajalah dan Review ya... Shido fanfiction


Minna kali ini saya mau cerita tentang SID ,tapi bukan Superman Is Dead ya ini band kesukaanku Band jepang tentunya kenapa saya suka , baca saja Profile saya yang abal dan ga jelas ini ,satu lagi ceritanya ini Yuuya itu naksir Mao sementara Shinji naksir Mao dan Aki naksir Shinji tapi sayangnya Mao naksir saya (Reasers : ga mungkin woooo)author nangis sambil meluk meluk yesung(?) sudahlah tinggalakan saja author gaje nan gajelas ini

True Love,Huh

Yuuya suah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Mao, siapa sih yang ga suka sama Mao, mukanya itu terlampau manis untuk jadi cowok memang tampang uke sejati lah,author aja ampe mimisan ngeliat Mao ,okelah back to story again

Hari ini SID akan melakukan konser di Tokyo dome para anggota SID sudah bersiap - siap,Mao memakai baju berwarna ungu yang membuat Mao semakin imut,Aki membawa gitar kesayanganya dia memakai baju tanpa lengan yang membuat Aki semakin seksi saja,padahal mukanya saja sudah cukup err seksi

**Skip ****Time**

Anggota SID sudah berada di dekat panggung mere menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol sambil tertawa tawa,sebenarnya itu untuk menghilangkan rasa nervous mereka Yuuya Yang main drum jika dipanggung terkesan COOL tapi jika sudah turun panggung dialah yang membuat yanglainya tertawa tawa,tak terasa SID pun akan membawakan lagu Namida no ondo yang berarti temperature air mata (reader ga penting)

Yuuya Aki Shinji Dan Mao mengambil Posisi Dan mulailah terdengar alunan nada yang disambung dengan nyanyian Mao

_totsuzen no ame no sei de nureta mama utsumuku kimi  
>tsutsumi komu BATH TOWEL ni boku wa nareru ka na<em>

_dare datte minna onaji sa un ga warukatta dake sa to_  
><em>kiyasume no kotoba no hitotsu nante nan no yaku ni mo tatanai<em>  
><em>sonna yoru<em>

Mao melirik ke arah Yuuya,membuat yuuya semakin semangat menggebuk drumnya

dakishimete ageru kono uta de naki tsukaretara nemureba ii  
>kizuguchi wa futari de umereba ii<br>yukkuri sa

boku datte tsuyokunai shi omou yori zutto hosoi  
>zenbu mite hoshii<p>

kimi ni totte tokubetsu na basho de aritai negau yo  
>mayotte mogaitemo kotae wa hitotsu tada aru dake de ii<br>kimi no koe

Para penonton ada yang mengikuti nyanyian Mao ,dan ada juga yang yang menangis karna menghayati lagu ini_  
><em>

_dakishimete hoshii kono uta wo yorokobi no hibi ikiru imi wo  
>boku no koto wo suki na kimi ga suki sore dake<em>

"sainou no hito" enjita kako no koto "doryoku no hito"  
>to mitomete kureta yo ne<br>ureshikute tsui afureta namida no ondo wa zutto wasurenai

dakishimete ageru kono uta de naki tsukaretara nemureba ii  
>kizuato mo itsuka wa waraeru sa kitto<p>

ima dakishimete hoshii kono uta wo yorokobi no hibi ikiru imi wo  
>miidashita bokura wa mou nani mo kowakunai<br>kowakunai

Semua orang di Tokyo dome bertepuk tangan dengan meriah,ada pula yang meneriaki nama anggota band itu satu satu, itu membuat Mao tersipu dan memerah membuatnya mukanya menjadi manis dari sebelumnya akhirnya,para anggota SID turun panngung,mereka pun istirahat sambil meminum air mineral,Mao yang minum air mineral menaruhnya sembarangan sementara Shinji yang tidak tau menau langsung meminum air mineral milik Mao,err ciuman tudak langsung, membuat hati Yuuya terbakar(gosng dong?)cemburu

Anggota SID pun kembali ke atas panggung mereka pun memainkan lagu uthaime lagu yang penuh energik

Tanpa di sangka sangka Mao berjalan kearah Shinji dan berlutut di hadapan Shinji Shinji pun mendekati Mao dan berlutut di sebelah Mao Mao pun mencium pipi Shinji membuat para fansnya hebob sebenarnya mereka tau itu Cuma fan service saja,yuuya pun marah ia menggebukkan drumnya lebih keras lagi Aki pun memainkan bassnya lebih keras juga agar mengimbangi drumnya yuuya

**Skip Time Again **

Mereka pun pulang ke kamar apartemen mereka Yuuya masih sangat Marah karena kejadian itu iya pun masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu,para anggota SID bingung Yuuya yang selama ini selalu ceria dan heboh menjadi pendiam dan dingin Mao mengetuk pintu kamar Yuuya,Yuuya pun membuka pintunya Shinji dan Aki ikut masuk

Disana kamar Yuuya sudah sangat berantakkan mata Yuuya yang dulunya memancarkan kehangatan(massa?)menjadi kelam dan dingin Mao pun menyentuh yuuya tapi segera ditepis oleh Yuuya ,ia menampar Mao sampai jatuh terduduk

Shinji yang geram memukul perut Yuuya dan pipi Yuuya sehingga mengeluarkan darah

"Stopp"teriak Mao

Aki pun memegangi tangan Shinji agar tidak memukul Yuuya lagi,Shinji pun mencoba melepaskan pengangan tangan Aki

"Aku tau kau suka shinji"seru Yuuya kepada Mao

Mao shyok apa karena fan service saja membuat urusan menjadi runyam begini,Shinji melepaskan pegangan Aki dan memukul Yuuya berkali kali

"Baka!,Yuuya Mao itu suka kamu"teriak Shinji di sela sela pukulanya

Mao dan aki melepaskan cengkraman Shinji dari Yuuya Mao mengeluarkan Yuuya dari kamar dan mendudukanya di sofa

sementara itu Aki masih memegang tangan Shinji

"Aishiteru"seru Aki tiba tiba sambil memeluk Shinji dari belakang,Shinji kaget tapi ia menerima Aki karna ia sekarang menyadari bahwa dirinya teryata menyukai AKI

Bac to Mao and Yuuya

Mao mengambil kapas yang berada di kotak P3K lalu mengelap bagian bangian dimana Shinji memukul Yuuya di sela sela kegiatan elap mengelap Yuuya menyakan pertanyaan pada Mao

"Apa benar kamu suka aku?"Tanya Yuuya to the point

Mao kaget ia pun langsung mengangguk dengan pipi memerah Tanpa aba aba Yuuya memeluk Mao dengan mesra

FIN

Review ya cerita saya hahahaha

Oke R to The E to the V to the I to the E to the W R-E-V-I-E-W

TAK MENERIMA FLAME


End file.
